This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is to investigate the molecular events accompanying formation of tumors in a mouse model of glioblastoma multiforme (GBM). Some targets of interest include angiogenic markers, indicators of cell proliferation, and cell specific markers to track regional changes in specific cell populations. We will investigate the distribution and dynamic behavior of these targets during GBM progression using a combination of techniques being pioneered and refined at NCMIR [unreadable][unreadable][unreadable] including large-scale mapping and correlated light and electron microscopic imaging to follow the fine processes of glial cells and associated cellular and molecular interactions as these cells proliferate in the affected brain regions.